


Aphrodite

by overgiggle123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodite - Freeform, BAMF!Stiles, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Magic, Multi, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overgiggle123/pseuds/overgiggle123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles turns 17 he's in for a rude awaking. This whole time he thought his mom is dead could it just be that she is a greek goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovely dove

“Stiles sweetheart open your eyes...” I heard a familiar voice as I groggily opened my eyes. I had to blink my eyes a couple of times before I could finally see.  
“MOM?!” I shot up all of sudden as I saw my dead mother very much alive and standing in from of me and even more beautiful as I remember. “Mom? Wha -- I don’t understand--How?” My words seemed to tumble out of my mouth. My mom smiled fondly.  
“My sweet sweet Genim. I need for you to know that you must be opened minded, I can’t stay but I've come to warn you that you must know who you are. My son I've always been here and tomorrow on your seventeenth birthday will be your time. You must find Neil Thompson he will be waiting for you at lunch. I also wanted you to know that I'm sorry I had to leave you and your father but I've never truly left.That little voice you’ve always heard has been me, warning you and helping you. I know this has been sudden but because you’ve already dealing with supernatural beings I thought this would be a piece of cake.”

It took me a few seconds to process the information. This couldn’t be real. I looked at my mother. She looked like she hasn’t aged and had this glowing skin that almost made her look immortal. She had perfect honey brown hair flowing to he lower back, while she had light green doe like eyes, a button nose and a sprinkle of freckles right across the tip of her nose. She was the most stunning thing I had ever seen.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that one, you’ve been alive this whole time, and two that you are super natural because I very much enjoy being human.” I would love to talk to my mom about. Umm I don’t know where she’s been and I couldn’t help but start to feel abandoned and hurt but right now seemed pretty serious.

“Stiles my sweet little Genim everything will be explained soon enough but for now you must wake up.”

 

I woke up drenched in sweat, my alarm going off next to me. “So it was just a dream.” I said to myself.  
Today was my seventeenth birthday and I could tell it was going to be a good day. I got up and went to the bathroom. I bent down to wash my face when I looked back up I had to do a double take. I looked..different.... Really good different. I couldn’t even believe it was me. Sure I had been okay looking before, but a little lanky,pale,and and little bit of an awkward kid look.

Now I was filled out with lean muscle, and a little bit more color but with a natural flush on my cheeks. My nose looked like my mother’s,my lips full, and my mothers doe eyes but in a honey brown color, I still had my buzz cut hair. It looked like I went through major puberty in one night. I was tempted to lift up my shirt and when I did I saw  
Lean looking abs but I also saw a little dove tattoo on my hip bone that had not been there before. My eyes widened as I tried to scrub off the tattoo with soap. It would not budge, yup defiantly permanent. I thought to the dream I had of my mother and couldn’t help to think if maybe it was real. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that has happened I mean hello my best friend is a were wolf. 

 

I shook it off and decided that if “Neil Thompson” was there today at lunch it would all make sense. I changed into a plaid shirt that now due to my definition was a little tight but it still made me look good. Then I put on my favorite jeans and made my way downstairs where I smelt pancakes and a smile formed on my lips as I thought that my dad’s famous birthday break fest was waiting for me downstairs. 

“Happy Birthday!” My father yelled smiling at me. On the table was a stack of pancakes with whipped cream and candles. I smiled we did this since I was 14 and old enough to stay home alone because my dad had the night shift so we celebrated in the morning. I smiled and made my way over to the table where my dad now sat across from me. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles when I opened them I found my dad staring at me. “What?” I asked chuckling while cutting into my pancakes and shoving it into my mouth.

“Nothing, you just.. You look like her.” He looked down a watery smile covering his features.  
I stopped my chewing. “Dad.” But I didn’t know how to continue so I just reached over and held his hand from across the table.  
I finished my pancakes in 10 minutes then me and my father were out the door, me on my way to school and him on his way to work.  
I waved good-bye and started my jeep heading toward school.

 

I turned up the volume blasting “You’re gonna love this” by 30H!3. Usually I'm never in the mood for this type of dance music but I was in a weirdly good mood, so I let it wash over me.

5 minutes later I pulled into a parking space and hopped out feeling good. Ever since the pack defeated the kanima and Jackson turned into a werewolf we turned into..well.. A pack! The pack consisted of Scott,Erica,Boyd,Allison,Lydia,Scott,Jackson,and Derek. It was pretty peaceful but we were still anticipating the alpha pack, but so far we were clear so all was good in wolf land.

Half way up the school stairs I felt like people were watching me. When I looked around I found that they were, I started to feel a little weird with all this new found staring and whispering but I didn’t say anything as I hurried my pace to meet the pack at my locker.

The second I saw my locker I laughed. It was covered in Happy birthday cards and balloons. The whole sha-bang!

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Scott, Lydia and Erica screamed, followed by the rest beside Derek of course. Lydia and I had gotten close but we were just friends after I got over the life long crush and started onto more. Manlier things. Yeah that’s right I might be a little gay.

“Thank you guys! Really you guys are the best!” I smiled fondly opening my locker. 

“Umm. I don’t want to alarm you Stiles but something seems...different about you.” Scott said behind me. I quirked my eyebrow.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.

“You look hot!” now that was Lydia.  
Jackson gave a glare. “What he’s gay, Jackson!” 

 

I smiled again “Could you say that a little louder I don’t think Australia heard you.” I said sarcastically. 

Erica was next to speak “No, she’s right you look amazing, and it doesn’t seem like we were the only ones to notice.” Glancing around at everybody who walked by staring at Stiles.

“I really have no idea, what you guys are talking about. It must be because of my seventeen-ness you all find me attractive.” I joked flipping my imaginary hair.

They all laughed except for Jackson who was still a little bit of a jerk.

“OK, sweet cheeks let’s get to class.” Boyd said.

I agreed. Shutting my locker a making my way to first period.

“He’ll have a trident tattoo on his wrist.”

A voice in my head said that sounded oddly familiar to my mothers.I didn’t think about it much though since I was surrounded by those who loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guy sorry the update took so long. I had finals all week.   
> And i am also sorry of my writing skills aren't the best i have great ideas and just try to express them the best I can.  
> With that being said.. Please enjoy! :D

The pack and I walked into the cafeteria. 

They were all talking about one thing or another, Scott and Isaac about the veterinarian clinic. Allison and Lydia about some make up thing. I wasn’t really paying attention so I couldn’t say.

I was to busy looking around for the supposed Neil Thompson with the trident tattoo. I knew I shouldn’t get my hopes up but my curiosity was killing me.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I saw was Erica snapping her fingers in my face.  
“Stiles..Hello? Why are you so quiet.. You’re scaring me.” 

“I’m sorry I was just thinking.” I said laughing it off.  
20 minutes into lunch I still didn’t see any new people so I counted it off as just a dream.

...And that’s when I saw him.  
A tall, blonde man with broad shoulders was staring at me while leaning against the vending machine. 

“Guys i’ll be right back. I’m just going to get something from the vending machine, ok?”  
They nodded not really paying attention, them being pre occupied in their own conversations. 

I just hope the werewolves were so pre occupied that they wouldn’t listen to what ever this Neil person was about to say.

As I got closer I got a good look at the mans eyes. They looked like a deep blue, like the color of the ocean. I look down and what do you know? A trident tattoo that took up the space on his fore arm.

“Hi. Are you Neil?” I asked not entirely sure on how to start this conversation.   
I mean what was I supposed to open with.. Hey, do you know my mom, she was dead but now I'm starting to think she has been a Greek goddess this whole time.  
Yeah. No, I'll stick to hi.

“Stiles?” the man asked.  
“Yup.”  
“Come with me please.” He said as he started to walk out of the cafeteria and into the hall.  
“Uhhhmmm...” I hesitated looking back at my lunch table. The pack seemed pretty busy. They wouldn’t notice if I just slipped out for a couple minutes.

I followed the way the guy went. I assumed his name to be Neil since I didn’t actually get an answer before. 

Once I was out of the cafeteria, I followed him into an empty classroom.   
Probably not the safest thing I've done but the pack is close enough to hear me scream if this goes south.

Suddenly, the man was talking.

“Hello, I am Neil. Son of Poseidon.”   
...Well that was formal.  
“Umm. Nice to meet you?? I guess.”  
“Which god or goddess do you belong to?” he said in mono tone. Wow this guy reminds me of like surfer dude Derek.  
“None? OK, dude this is new to me you’re gonna have to elaborate.”  
The man sighed.   
“Let me see your tattoo.”  
I was confused until I remembered the dove on my hip.  
I lifted up my shirt to show him the tattoo that appeared this morning.

“Very nice.” He said looking impressed. “Seem like you’re the son of Aphrodite. Contrary to popular belief she actually doesn’t have many children. The whole love and beauty thing kind of makes her picky.”

“So, it’s true? The dream I had of her last night?” I said. The information still soaking in.

“Yes, Most gods usually like to give their children a bit of a heads up. Even if a dream the night before isn’t much.” He responded.  
To be honest I didn’t know whether to be furious or happy because on one hand I thought my mother has been dead for all these years. She leaving me and my dad a mess. But on the other hand I can’t help but feel happy that there’s a chance I could see her again.  
I realized I must have looked stupid with me staring at him with this dis believing look on my face.

“Sure. Yeah, is that all you had to tell me or?”

He frowned. “No, I must tell you the pros and cons. I am your mentor.”

“So tell me before my friends realize I'm gone please.” I didn’t mean to rush, but I just needed to think about all of this for a while.

“OK, well let me start with saying me, as a son of Poseidon have two pros. One pro is that I can control water, and second is that I can talk to horses. The con, as is the con of all demi gods is the monsters that seemed to be attracted to us.” He continued. “You as a son of Aphrodite, also have two pros. One as you probably can tell is that it makes you extremely attractive, and second you have the power to almost hypnotize people to do as you say.”

“So....let me get this straight. My pros is that I get good looking and I can get people to do anything I want?”  
“That is correct.”  
“Sweet!” I replied. “Actually, wait how do I know you’re not messing with me.”

He looked at me for a moment for motioning with his head to follow him.  
I followed him into the hall way.

“You see that water fountain?” he asked.   
I nodded.  
He lifted up his hand and with one swift turning motion, the water fountain nozzle broke off and out came water spurting every where. He put his hand down a few seconds later and the water stopped.  
I looked at him with my eyes wide.

“That..was..AWESOME! Where do I sign up?” I asked suddenly hyped up.

He grinned for the first time at me.  
“Whenever you’re ready although I would appreciate soon as possible.”

“OK, and can I tell my friends? They’re really good at keeping secrets.”  
I was really hoping that I wouldn’t have to lie to them. I mean with their were wolf abilities they’d be able to spot my lie from mile away anyway.

“I wish to meet them first. If that is ok with you.” He replied, crossing his arms.

“Sure! Just sometimes they’re not a huge fan of new people but how about you come to this thing called a pack meeting that we do. It’s this Saturday at 7 p.m.”

He nodded in agreement. “Fine. See you then.” And with that he walked away not looking back.

I rubbed my hand over my hair. My goodness I hope this isn’t going to be a problem.  
I walked back into the cafeteria and sat down with the pack.

“Hey. Where did you go? I was just about to look for you.” Scott asked when I sat down.  
“Oh yeah. Just had to go to the bathroom.”  
If he could tell I was lying he didn’t say anything. Instead he nodded looking pleased with my answer.

We continued to talk for the rest of lunch. The whole time I was just dreading for the next pack meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday came by way to quickly in my opinion.

It was already 6:30 p.m and the meeting was only a half hour away.I was pacing in my room when I heard a knock on my door.  
Thats weird I thought. No one ever knocks on the front door, usually they just come right through the window.  
I went down stairs and opened the door.   
“Hello.” Neil said. Oh, thats why there was knock at my door.  
“How did you know where I lived?”   
He gave me a puzzled look “Because I am your mentor.” He said as if I were stupid.  
I rolled my eyes. “Well, welcome to casa de Stilinski.”  
He stepped through the front door and started looking around.  
“Can I get you something?” I asked awkwardly.  
He shook his head. “I meet your friends in 30 minutes.”   
“Yeah.” I responded. Fiddling with my hands.   
He looked at me “You seem nervous. Is everything ok?”  
“Just...don’t freak out ... when you meet them.”   
“Why would I do that? If anything it’s them that shouldn’t freak out on me.”   
“Yeah, you’re right.” I said a little hesitantly. He was a demigod for Pete's sake, he could handle a pack of werewolves.  
I could see he wanted to say something, but he just kept quiet.   
“Well, I guess we can start driving now, if you want.” I said to him.  
He nodded.   
“As you wish.” He said as he walked back out the door.  
I resisted rolling my eyes. This dude is so weird. 

Neil and I got into my jeep and started to drive to the Hale house.  
It was a comfortable silence between us.   
Ever since this whole demigod thing, I felt like I didn’t need to talk or move as much. Which was great because that meant no more aderall, and I was grateful for that. That stuff made me feel funky.  
When we were about 5 minutes from the Hale house Neil suddenly tensed.  
“You ok dude?” I asked.  
“Monsters, I can sense them.” He replied.  
Well, this isn’t good. I thought.  
“Its probably nothing just relax.” I said nervously. Even though. He couldn’t be talking about the wolves...Could he?

We were just pulling next to the Hale house when he said “No, I defiantly sense them and there are a lot of them, coming from that house.”  
Thats when I realized, if Neil could sense the wolves..the wolves could probably sense Neil.   
“I’m such a fucking idiot.” I said as Neil and I hopped out of the car. The wolves would defiantly be able to smell an un known person.  
I turned to Neil. “Come on, I swear it’s not dangerous.”  
Neil was still visibly tensed but he nodded to me.  
Neil and I made it to the front door and into the house. I knew the would be set up in the living room.  
When I turned the corner I saw the whole pack, Scott,Allison,Lydia,Jackson,Isaac,Erica,Boyd,and Derek all staring at me but more specifically Neil.  
“Guys.. I can explain.” I said hurriedly.  
“You didn’t tell me that your friends were were wolves Stiles.”Neil finally said from behind me.  
“Yeah, well thats not just something you go telling me, Neil.”  
Neil glared at me, obviously still upset.   
The pack looked confused but Derek looked angry.He stood up. “Stiles who is this.”   
I swear this guy made every question sound like a statement.   
Before I could talk Neil spoke up first “I am his mentor.”   
I groaned.Really?  
“You could be my mentor.” Erica flirted from her place on the couch.  
Derek silenced her with a growl.   
“Please just let Neil and I explain. I know, ok. Everything is new to me to but I really need his help, so please be nice. For me?”  
Derek looked at me and then relaxed. He sat back down on the couch and nodded at Neil and I to start explaining.  
“We are demigods.” Neil said.   
The whole pack stared at him in dis belief.  
“I, Neil Thompson, is son of Poseidon. Mentor of, Stiles Stilinski, son of Aphrodite.This is my mark.” he said showing his trident tattoo. “And this is Stiles’ mark.” He said lifting up my shirt to show the dove tattoo on my hip. Derek growled and I thought he was going to kick me out ,but when I looked at him he was instead looking at where Neil was touching me. That’s weird I thought. Suddenly the silence was broken.   
“Woah ,dude you got a tattoo and didn’t tell me?” Scott said.   
I smiled at him, of course that’s what he was worries about. “No, Scott it was just there when I woke up on my birthday.”  
Neil put down my shirt and eyed Derek curiously and then to me. He shook his head and the said..  
“Demi-gods have pros and cons. I already explained this to him. My pros are that I can speak to horses and control water, and his is that it makes him attractive and he can control people’s wills. The cons are that we attract monsters...” he then added. “Which it seems like he already attracted a whole pack of them.”  
“They’re not monsters Neil.” I whispered to him, even though all the werewolves could probably still hear me.   
I turned to the pack to see some people still looking a little dis believing and others (Scott and Isaac) with a look of awe.  
“Prove it.” Jackson spat.   
Yup. I thought still a jerk.   
Neil just rolled his eyes a him.  
Neil raised his hands and all of sudden I heard noise from the kitchen. I turned around to see water shooting through the air like a really powerful hose.   
It sped through the room and stopped an inch away from Jackson’s face.   
Neil smirked “Believe me now?”  
Neil twisted his hands and the water turned to vapor. Everything was silent until..  
“...That.was.AWESOME!” Scott shouted, jumping up and running to give me a bone crushing hug.   
“My best friend is a demigod!.” He said excitedly.   
I laughed at him. “Yeah, we can have our own T.V show now, called The half god and his pet were wolf.”   
He just laughed more and slung an arm over my shoulder.  
Derek interrupted.   
“Ok, so you said that Stiles can..control peoples will?” Derek asked.  
Neil nodded. “Yes, that is what I said.”  
“How does that work?”  
“Well, as son of aphrodite people always just want to listen. If I am not correct, Stiles must have talked a lot and was jittery before he was 17.” he turned to me.  
I nodded.  
“I guess you could say that’s also a side effect is that many gods have ADHD as well as dyslexia. I myself have both. The ADHD for the constant power you possess trying to get free as well as the readiness to fight. The dyslexia is that you can fluently read Greek just not English.”   
Derek as well as the whole pack nodded.  
“I used to have dyslexia.” I said.  
The whole pack looked shocked except for Scott.   
“It’s why I got held back a year, but I sort of grew out of it. People just thought I was stupid.I didn’t know it was big deal.”   
Derek spoke again “So when can he start training to do all that stuff.”  
“Whenever he wants, but like told him it should be soon.” 

“I would like for him to train with the pack.”  
Neil turned to me, almost asking if that’s what I want. I nodded.  
“OK, good when does your pack train? Stiles could use some people to try to persuade anyway.”   
“Tomorrow.” Derek replied.  
“Tomorrow it is then.” Neil replied.   
Lydia suddenly stood up from the couch.   
“Well, that’s enough drama for one day.” She said dusting off imaginary dirt from her skirt. “I think we can rap this pack meeting up.”   
Lydia started to leave with Jackson. Some how I new that Lydia was going to research demigods and learn everything about them tonight. Soon everyone started to leave, some patting me on the back. Except for Erica who pinched my butt.   
Neil, Derek and I were the last ones.   
“Well..umm. bye.” I waved to Derek a little shyly. Derek just looked at me nodded and then turned away.   
When Neil and I were getting int my jeep he said. “He likes you, you know.”   
I sputtered. “Who does?”  
“Derek.”  
“Yeah right.” I responded eve though my heart picked up a little.  
He rolled his eyes. “You’re the son of the goddess of love put the pieces together Romeo.”   
“Oh, shut up mister know it all.” I said as I started to drive.  
I sighed.  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, it's been a busy week this week, with all the finals and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so sorry I have not updated. I had major writers block and this chapters pretty short but I still wanted to give those of you who still wanted to read my story something. I don't know what i;m gonna write next chapter yet, but if any of you have suggestions I am open to them :)  
>  I know a lot has happened in teen wolf since the last time I wrote. (Demon!Stiles and Bi!Stiles which omfg i'm dying)  
> but im keeping Derek the alpha and all that jazz. So yeah.. thanks for being so patient and I love you guys. My tumblr is http://welcome-to-the-human-race.tumblr.com/ if you wanna follow me on there.

I woke up on sunday morning still not being able to couldn’t comprehend what Neil had said about Derek liking me.   
Today was pack training day, and at noon I was going to be trying out my new demigod skills...which I mean is still a shock to me. Of course I have a lot of worries but i’m sure everything will be fine.   
It was 11:20 and Neil would be around to pick me up in ten minutes so I brushed my teeth, got dressed in some sweats and a tank top and ran downstairs.   
I heard a knock on the door 2 minutes later. I answered the door to Neil’s smiling face.  
“You ready for training?”  
“You know I am.”

The 30 minute drive seemed shorter and soon the Hale house was in sight.   
When Neil parked the car, I was bombarded by Scott;  
“Dude, I am SO excited. Are you excited?” He said with his big dopey grin.  
“Yeah, dude. When I learn how to persuade people i’m so gonna make you play fetch with me.”  
Scott shook his head and smiled.   
Neil, Scott, and I walked around the back to see the rest of the pack training. Erica fighting Isaac, Boyd and Jackson fighting Derek, Allison shooting arrows and Lydia just being Lydia.   
“Hey guys!” I said enthusiastically.   
They all looked up all giving em either a “ Sup Stiles.” or “Its about time”  
It was nice, that they weren’t treating me much differently.   
Neil walked towards the stoop of the house   
“Ok. Time for your training.” He said clapping his hands together.  
Neil started stretching and I copied. Bending down to touch my toes, I looked to Derek to find him staring at me...more specifically, my butt. I grinned, a plan forming on exactly how I was going to find if Derek really liked me.   
When the stretching was done, I waited for Neil to begin to talk.   
“Ok, With persuasion you have to feel what you’re saying. You have to convince the person that what you want is what they want too. With demigod powers it should feel natural to you.” Neil said.  
“Ok, i’ll try.” I replied, slightly worried that it wouldn’t feel natural to me at all.   
I looked down and took a deep breath I look up at Neil   
“Make me a sandwich” I demanded in a faux deep voice.   
Neil gave me a glare while I heard someone. Probably Isaac laughing very hard.   
“Ha ha, i’m serious Stiles.Try again.”

This time I was really going to go for it. My plan would hopefully execute perfectly. I turned my head to make sure Derek could see me and Neil properly before looking back at Neil.   
“Kiss me.” I said in the most convincing tone I could muster. Neil smiled lazily almost in a trance, stepped forward putting an arm around my waist and kissed me full on the mouth. 

It lasted a second or two before I heard a roar, and ten Neil was being ripped away from me and tossed a couple feet away. Derek was furious and his eyes were glowing red. 

“Derek!” I shouted, and although this is what I had planned for I was still startled by exactly how angry Derek was.   
Derek looked at me before walking away towards the woods. I was going to follow him, but then I heard a groaning.   
I walked towards Neil. “Are you okay?” I asked.  
He looked at me groggily and for a minute I was scared he was still under my persuasion before he said “Although i’m happy that you got your power under control, never use me to make someone jealous ever again ok?”   
I smiled. “Ok, and..i’m sorry that was a dick move, but I just wanted to see if what you said was really true.”  
“Yeah, yeah now go talk to him; would ya?” Neil said standing up.   
The rest of the pack walked over to where me and Neil were.   
“You know, only and idiot like you Stilinski would have to actually become the son of the goddess of love for you and Derek to stop circling each other.” Erica said, smiling fondly.   
“Go for it dude.” Jackson said patting my back.   
I smiled at them, “Wish me luck!” I said jogging towards where Derek ran off. I was finally gonna tell Derek how I felt.


End file.
